Hannah Onate
Full Name: '''Hannah Ebron Camacam Onate '''Birth: '''November 8, 2002 or 2003, Boracay, Philippines (age 13 or 14) '''Alias: '''none '''Occupation: '''singer-songwriter, actress, choreographer, dancer, artist, rapper, activist, volleyball player, guitarist, private chef, potter, babysitter '''Height: '''5" 2 '''Weight: '''115 lbs '''Eye Color: '''brown '''Hair Color: '''black (natural) Brown (highlighted) '''Years Active: '''2007-present '''Ethnicity: '''Filipino, Columbian, Samoan, Australian, American '''Religion: '''closeted Christian '''Relationship Status: '''single '''Quote: "Chickens are afraid of many things, but they're actually smart enough to be afraid to do something that will hurt them or get them in trouble. So sometimes it's okay to be a chicken." 'Facts:' *She was diagnosed with ADHD, bipolar, anxiety, and depression disorders at 12 *She also has phonophobia, which means she is sometimes afraid of her own voice *She is Christian, but like ex boyfriend, Hiro Ripoll, she never talks about religion *She never watches Miss Universe because in her opinion, it's racist to compare beauty among ethnicity and claims "it's like saying "all races are beautiful, but this one's the prettiest." And that's total bullshit." *She and Ripoll have been dating since late July of 2016 and have been working on If I Stay and their better known punk rock heavy metal band, That Was Then, This Is Now since then. The two broke up on June 5, 2017 and they promised to remain best friends *Onate came up with the name, If I Stay, from the 2014 film and novel by Gayle Forman, both of the same name *She has been passionate about music and acting since age 5 *Her favorite books are The Outsiders and That Was Then, This Is Now, both by SE Hinton, If I Stay by Gayle Forman, Let God Write Your Love Story by Katie Garraway, and The Fault in Our Stars by John Green *She looks up to Paramore, Icon For Hire, Meg and Dia, Avril Lavinge, Joan Jett, The Pretty Reckless, Pierce the Veil, Auli'i Cravalho, Alessia Cara, Shakira, and Melanie Martinez *She has an abusive father and is using her passion of music to possibly get a divorce for her parents *Her favorite movies are Mean Girls, The Outsiders, White Chicks, Suicide Squad, Moana, Carrie, Unfriended, Raw, The Belko Experiment, Jurassic World, and Big Hero 6 *She moved to Chicago, IL from Iloilo Island, Philippines at 3 years old *She got expelled from Jordan Baptist School for having sexual orientation identity crisis in July 2016 and her mother claims "it wasn't her fault for experimenting being a lesbian and she's just at the age when she's having trouble finding out who she was." *She is on indefinite hiatus as a dancer and is a currently retired taekwondo instructor after service of 10 years *Onate is homeschooled *She has three ex friends whom she calls, "The Plastics," as a Mean Girls reference *The Plastics always taunted her for being "ugly" and the only Filipino at her school. They deliberately got her expelled by spreading rumours that were only partially true *When she was 2, one of her older brothers was eaten by a shark and she still misses him, which explains why she's slightly mean *She has a YouTube channel called Hannah From a Band, where she posts covers, comedy episodes, vlogs, and life and band updates *She also has an Instagram called hannahfromaband *She is thankful for having many similarities to her main role model, Hayley Williams